


At The Last Moment

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Ficlet, First Kiss, Last Kiss, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative spin on Nick and Stephen's last scene in episode 2.07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from elfinessy.

_How could you?_

“The control’s on the other side, but whoever does it will be locked in.”

I knew she was right, but for a few seconds my brain desperately scrabbled for another solution. But there was nothing. No escape from the inevitable.

“Then one of us has got to go back in.” She looked at him, at me – of course she wasn’t going to volunteer. Again that sense of fate closing in. “I’ll do it.”

Stephen shook his head in disbelief, denial, as if that action could make it not true. “You’ll never make it out.” Stating the obvious – did he think I didn’t realise that?

“Get out of here.” A step towards the door. A hand on his shoulder. “Just remember Lester’s not the enemy.” I had to make him see that, make sure he did the right thing after…after…

Another step. Then, suddenly, a hand gripping my wrist, a shove against the wall, lips pressed against mine – desperately, urgently, but only for a second. Then gone, and there was the sound of the door sliding shut.

“Stephen!”

He looked back at me through the glass. “Sorry, mate. I’m doing this one.”

“No, open the door! Open it!” 

How could I not have seen? How could I never have realised?

“Can’t do it, Nick. Can’t take the risk.”

Yes, yes you can! This is worth any risk. You started this, so you can bloody well come back here and finish it!

“Stephen, open the door!”  _Please_.

“Tell Abby and Connor…to stay out of trouble.”

What do I care about Abby and Connor now? Why won’t you listen to me? How can this be all? It’s not enough… _please_ …

I can’t take my eyes off you. I look at you as if the power of my gaze will be enough to drag you back when words can’t. I know it’s too late, but somehow I am still hoping for a miracle.

But there’s no miracle today. No last minute reprieve. You are stubborn and I am helpless. You think you’re being noble, but you’re tearing my heart out.

You don’t make a sound, and in that moment my body takes over – I have to let it – and I sink to the ground. I don’t even register Helen leaving – although my brain must have absorbed the information subconsciously because I remember it later when asked.

There aren’t any tears – I’m way past that now. There’s just numbness, and a refusal to believe how little you left me with.

_How could you do that to me?_


End file.
